Red Cell series1 A new Breed Of Warriors
by Fallenangelx5433
Summary: In 2023 Max tires to live a life after the incident with the familiars but changes have occurred between 2020-2021 that made the public in Seattle forget about the Transgenic race and the incident at Terminal city.Even Max and her friends forgot also.In t
1. A New face

An male x-6 is running in an alley using his super speed dodging trash cans and trash on the ground so he won't trip. Two young men are behind him running after him franticly trying to catch up to him. The x-6 runs out the alley and into the streets as guys in a car sees him and puts on there breaks missing him so does another car. The x-6 goes into another alley. The two men gets on the streets going around the two cars as one men pulls out a gun and starts shooting at the x-6. He dodges the bullets as they miss him barley. He gets to the end of the alley as an elbow hits him in the face hard falling down on the ground. He hold his nose with his hand feeling like it's broken as an image of a young girl with shoulder length blind hair, brown eyes appears in front of him. The two men catches up to the x-6 looking at the girl.  
  
"Take him away," She smiling at him.  
  
Crash  
  
Max and OC are at a table drinking beer just talking about how life been so far.  
  
"So boo how come your not with Logan doing secret mission and taking down cooperation's revealing the bad guys." OC smiling.  
  
"It's been slow besides wanted to hang out with my home girl."  
  
"I bet besides it's been smooth sailing for a year without any drama if you know what I mean." OC meaning Manticore and the familiars.  
  
"It's feeling great. Life just doesn't get better then this."  
  
"Here, here," As they both cheer on that. OC looks at a young girl at the pool table drawing a crowd as they watches her. "Yo Max I spy a cute girl at 10:00.She look like she playing a mean pool game too," Max turns around seeing the girl." Come on lets go check it out."  
  
The girl at the pool table is playing up against a guy who is about to lose. Her face expression looks so calm, in control, concentrated on wining his money.  
  
"8 ball corner pocket," The ball goes easily in. "That's game," She smiles at the guy as the people behind her talking how bad he loses.  
  
"Wow that was pretty good." OC says  
  
"Who's next." She says ready to play somebody else.  
  
"Why won't you play Max." OC telling her.  
  
"I don't want too."  
  
"Come on," OC looking at her as Max sees OC liking this girl wanting them talk if is she plays her.  
  
"Ok, Ok," Telling OC giving in. She makes her way through the crowd and."I'll play you." Max looking at the girl smiling knowing she's going to win this game.  
  
The girl looks at her not scared of her little challenge more intrigued by it knowing she don't got a prayer. "Ok let's play," Smiling at her. As the balls are being raked in place Max takes off the triangle that hold the balls together. "You want to go first or should I."  
  
"You go." Max getting in her competitive mood not giving this girl any slack.  
  
OC watches them both but really watching the girl. The girl puts her stick on the table getting ready then looks at Max and hits the white ball as three balls goes in. She starts smiling and gets in another position to hit the balls. Max just looks at her as she knows she playing with her. Almost everybody at the bar is looking at the game wanting to really know who this girl is. She puts four more balls in making sure the white ball have an angle with her next ball. Each ball goes in as Max stand impressed by her wanting to know who is this girl but she looks familiar seeing her somewhere.  
  
"8 ball corner pocket," as she easily puts it in everybody behind her cheering her on. Max smiles at her giving her the money. She takes it. "Nice game." She puts the pool stick on the pool table and walks away. Max walks up to OC.  
  
"Wow she good."  
  
"I let her win." Max playing if off.  
  
"Sure Max. You get her name?"  
  
"No didn't tell but I have a funny feeling will see her again." Max says watching her leave Crash also seeing Alec coming in passing the girl. 


	2. Break In

Logan Apartment A window opens up in the living room as a person climb in silently like a cat making no sound. By the determination of her body figure it's a girl with all black on, covering her face with a ski mask, carrying a black leather backpack. She looks around finding something good to steal judging by Logan's apartment he got plenty of it. She starts putting things in her backpack taking anything valuable to sell on the black market but stops instantly. A cat statue on a counter catches her eyes. Tiptoeing over to it, she admires the design of it knowing it will cost a lot of money. She puts it in her bag hearing noise from the bedroom but pay no mind knowing it the guy that owns this place. She make her way to a bunch of computer as she looks at a screen seeing mappings, diagrams and.  
  
"He's Eyes Only while what do you know."  
  
Logan is in his bedroom about to go to sleep but hears a noise coming from in his living room thinking it's Max sneaking in all the time. He walks out with a smile on his face.  
  
"You know Max you could of knoc..,"He sees the girl in his apartment as she looks at him. "Who are you!" He demands.  
  
"House cleaning." She says in a sarcastic way.  
  
Logan looks at his 9mm gun on his computer table and runs to it. She just looks at him, not really caring, letting him get the gun. He points the gun at her. "Alright stop right there. Who are you?"  
  
She smiles at him how hopeless he is but hears somebody coming to his door. She uses her super speed and quickly grabs the gun out his hand and elbowing him in the back. Logan stumbles but gets his balance as the girl kicks him in the stomach then in the face. She does a spinning low kick hitting his back leg as he fall to the ground, hard, and unconscious. Max walks in his apartment but quickly slows down her walking pace hearing somebody in the apartment. She gets around the glass part of his door as the girl sees her coming. Max stop, seeing the girl then Logan on the floor.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Get away from him now!" Max having an angry look on her face.  
  
The girl moves back slowly away from Logan then looks at the window then back at Max. She lets her hands down then runs to the window. Max uses her super speed and cuts her off hitting her in the stomach. The girl stumbles but quickly recovers as Max gets in her fighting stance. She looks at her then gets in her fighting stance somewhat different then Max is. Max throws the first punches as the girl blocks everyone easily. She throws a kick at the girl but she blocks it with hers as she elbows Max in the chest then in the face. Max stumbles but the girl kicks Max in the stomach as she fly's to the ground, hard. Max quickly kicks herself up and looks at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Max demands again.  
  
The girl put one hand behind her back. Max charge at her as she throws a knife at Max. Max dodges it as it hits the bedroom door. The girl runs towards the window and breaks through it, arms first, doing a roll on the second level of Logan's apartment building as there is rope waiting for her. Max eyes widen surprised then goes to the window seeing the girl about to jump off the building. The girl looks at Max then drops down off the edge of the building. Max drops down to the second part of Logan's apartment softly then goes to the end of the building seeing the girl on the ground level as she unclips herself from the rope. She runs across the street in an alley disappearing. Max looks at the window, confused, remembering how she first escape Logan apartment, then back down at the darken streets. 


	3. A Job

Next Day  
  
Jam Pony  
  
Max walks in looking around for OC seeing her near her locker. She walks pass Normal behind the desk as he is writing on his clipboard not seeing her to harasses her yet for being late for work. OC closes her locker looking at Max coming her way.  
  
"While, while, while. I see somebody was out late." OC smiling.  
  
"Hay." Max having a smile on her face. She goes to her locker opening it taking out her backpack then looks at OC.  
  
"So what happened that made my girl late for work." OC teasing her.  
  
"While it was interrupted when somebody came in and stole some of Logan's stuff, expensive stuff at that."  
  
"Whhaaat!" OC not believing it.  
  
"Yep," Max reply. "The funny thing is I couldn't stop her. She was like built like a Transgenic or something," Max closes her locker." But her fighting style was different. She escaped using the same way I used four years ago when I broke into Logan's apartment. I didn't even see her face."  
  
"Wow. That's some crazy mess baby girl."  
  
"Yes it is and she toke my Cat statue that I was going for. I liked that thing." Max groan.  
  
A girl walks into Jam Pony with blind hair looking like she dyed it blind, having a black New York baseball backwards cap that matches her clothes she got on. She have blue eyes around the age of 21 near the height of Max but a little taller. She looks around seeing how ghetto this place is but it will do for a job, which she needs right now. She sees Normal with a headset on looking at some papers as he looks like the man in charge. She walks over to him with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi," Normal looks at her quickly studying her. "How may I help you?"  
  
"My name is Kala Kent and I wanted to know if you have a job opening here." Kala says having her polite voice in play.  
  
"While hmmm," He looks at Max and OC talking not doing anything saying to himself what a bunch of lazy slugs. He looks back at the girl. "As a matter of fact your hired. You can start today. Do you have a bike?" He walks around the counter.  
  
"No."  
  
He points to a bike where they are placed. "While you can uses one of ours until you can get you own bike. Ok." Normal smiling at her having high hopes for this girl.  
  
"Ok." Kala smiling how easy that was. She can really play her mind manipulation games on him if the occasion arose.  
  
"You'll get your sector pass tomorrow to get around places. Come with me," Normal directing her towards OC and Max. She sees them as they have there backs turned towards them. As they both stop at them Kala turns her head acting like she's looking around the place. "Hello girls. I see were doing no work as usual."  
  
Max and OC turns around and looks at Normal with I don't care look on there face.  
  
"Look Normal we were just about to get a package from you." OC says  
  
"Yeah so we can show how hard we work around here." Max says smiling at OC.  
  
"Which is none and don't think I didn't see you come in late for work missy miss. I can see everything that goes around in here. I got eyes glued to the back of my head."  
  
"That's so nice Normal. You know what, you make me want to do work right now. We should go do that OC." Max says in her sarcastic way.  
  
"I think we should." OC smiling at him as they where about to leave.  
  
"Whoa wait," They turn in his direction. "I have somebody new here so don't destroy her yet like you do with all my other employees I send you. This is Kala," Normal points at her as she is behind him still looking around. Kala turns around looking at Max and OC as there face lights up then looks at each other seeing her at Crash. OC focus more on her because she have a crush on her licking her lips. "She will be working here I need one of you guys to show her around," He looks at her. "Fellow them around," Then he walks away. "Bip, bip, bip people lets go. This is not vacation time," Telling everybody as they pay no attention to him. 


End file.
